1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording sheets. More particularly, this invention relates to recording sheets having improved image dry time, and in particular to a paper based recording sheet, which is suitable as a recording sheet for use in any printing or recording process. While suitable for use in any printing process, the recording sheets of this invention are especially useful in ink jet printing processes.
2. Prior Art
Recording sheets for printing are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,207,258; 6,123,760; 6,162,328; 4,554,181; 4,381,185; 6,880,928; 6,207,258; 6,123,760; 6,162,328; 6,485,139; 6,686,054; 6,761,977; 6,764,726; and European Patent numbers EP0999937 and EP0999937.